


The Rest Of My Life

by Bixiayu



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluffy, Happy ending though, Love, M/M, Sad!Peter, Something bad happens to Harry, Spider-Man's blood works, Sweetness, They need eachouther omg, otp, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: He knew he was too late when he heard a gut wrenching squish come from Harry's body. A vicious laugh radiated from carnage's gigantic stretched mouth as Harry let out a scream the pierced peter's ears. The bloodstained claws ripped upwards from Harry lower abdomen sending deep lacerations all the way towards the middle of his chest. Peter watch in horror as blood splattered up towards Harry's face and into the crisp nights air.





	

  
“PETER?”

The Spider-Man suit was clinging onto Peter's body, his insides drenched in thick sweat as his legs started to feel numb as a fiery hell rippled throughout his lungs. He was running, he didn't know where, but just towards the sound of Harry's exasperated voice calling out for him.

_Carnage._

That filthy bastard had kidnapped Harry in order to get Peter. He had held Harry hostage for days, peter begged, prayed that Carnage wouldn't lay a finger on Harry as long as Peter finally came. The webslinger showed, but carnage was nowhere to be found.

_Peter took advantage of his absence._

He didn't hesitate to run into the darkened forest, with no sense of direction except the sound of Harry's voice calling for him. He would get him out of here and never leave him alone again. Then he would rip Carnage to shreds, making sure he would never hurt anyone again.

“HARRY!” Peter yelled. Continuing to run as fast as he could. Feeling tiny cuts through his suit as the spiky leaves from the darkened hollowed pine trees grazed across his body, an uneasiness with his heart thumping like a jackhammer inside his chest with the cold flowing wind going down his throat and the small holes of the suit.

Peter knew carnage was in these woods, which was why he had to find Harry before he did.

Peter stopped in his tracks. Ripping his damp mask off to get a full sighting of his surroundings. He took a deep breath in, giving as much oxygen possible to his tired lungs. He ran his hands through his hair as he turned his body into a circle looking around left and right for Harry.

_What if carnage got to him first?_

Peter felt tears of frustration begin to come to his eye, but they came to a halt when he noticed a petite figure about fifty feet away from him, facing the opposite direction.

“HARRY!” Peters yelled, as he began to walk cautiously towards the figure.

Harry flinched as he turned quickly. His eyes frozen with fright as he thought about who the figure could be behind him. They cooled and softened as a grateful smile emerged on his face as he realized it was his savior. The one person who would release him from this hell that carnage made him endure.

Harry began to limp towards Peter. Breaths of relief escaping his lips as tears of joy started to fall down him face. “Pete…” he whispered.

Peters cautious walking turned into running as he observed the most fragile state he had ever seen the once perfect Osborn. He was wearing a wrinkled V-neck black tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of leather black boots. He was holding his arms close together as he was struggling to keep himself warm. His chocolate brown hair trousered as it was slightly dampened with sweat.

_Finally, Harry was coming home, to him._

Peter's thoughts stopped short as he saw carnegie's silent figure appear behind Harry, his blood red claws drawn out like large blades ready to slice through anything and everything.

He was following begins Harry's footsteps in silence as his long shards of teeth, formed a devilish smile across the red muscle across his face. His large white eyes stared psychotically as the back of Harry's head, as if he got off on watching people from behind, waiting for the perfect move to strike.

“NO!” Peter yelled, using his legs to push his body closer, farther, faster to Harry's unsuspecting figure.

He knew he was too late when he heard a gut wrenching squish come from Harry's body. A vicious laugh radiated from carnage's gigantic stretched mouth as Harry let out a scream the pierced peter's ears. The bloodstained claws ripped upwards from Harry lower abdomen sending deep lacerations all the way towards the middle of his chest. Peter watch in horror as blood splattered up towards Harry's face and into the crisp nights air.

_thump_

Peter couldn't tell if that was Harry's body or the sound of his heart pounding in his chest

Carnage whipped his head towards Peters figure, with the same smile still plastered across his face. He raced off into the forest leaving rustling trees in his wake.

Peter ran over to Harry's trembling body in front of him, his eyes closed, and his pale skin reflected the moonlight with heavy drops of blood that contrasted his complexion. The sound of him coughing up thick red blood drowned out the sounds of his light whimpering. His hands placed over the wound as blood began Oozing from the gaps of his fingers.

Peters hands were shaking, he was scared, he didn't know what to do.

He immediately bent down to lift Harry's body up into his arms. He heard Harry cry out in pain, splattering more blood across his face and Peter's cheek.The thick substance heavily staining the torso of Peter's suit.

Harry's body felt like an icicle with the continuous trembling coming from his body, and his inability to form words, Peter was unsure if he was going to…

“Harry,” Peter whispered. Tears held in the back of his throat. He didn't want to cry in front of Harry, he was going to be fine.

_He was going to be fine_

_He's fine_

_He's fine_

_He's not okay._

Harry's breathing started to stagger as as he tried to say something, anything.

“I..I..” he managed. Blood began pouring from his mouth onto the side of his face. His loud breaths continued to rattle peter's heart, as they seemed to be going on with each passing second.

“Just hold on, just stay with me, okay?” Peters voice quivered as his hands started to shake, holding Harry's bloodied body.

“You're going to be okay, okay?” Peter begged. “You're not going anywhere.” Harry's eyes continued to flutter as his breath started to stagger less and less with each passing second.

Tears fell from Peter's cheeks onto Harry's, mixing with the blood on his face.

_The forest fell quiet, as Harry's body finally went to rest._

“Harry..?” Peters voice barely came out as a whisper, his eyes scanning the mess of blood on Harry's torso, looking for the slightest movement that Harry may still be breathing.

_He found nothing._

“no..no…” Peter choked out. “Stay with me please..” he begged. Tears pouring out from his eyelids, splattering onto Harry's face as if he was outside on a rainy day.

“Please don't leave me.” Peter whispered as he brings his head down to his forehead touches Harry's cold one.

He kissed his cheek, letting the metallic taste fill his mouth and vex his tastebuds.

He sobbed for hours on Harry's still chest, letting the cold blood continue to seep into his mostly red, and blue suit.

~*~

It had been twelve hours.

_Twelve hours since Peter darted off into the woods._

_Twelve hours since Harry breathed his name._

_Twelve hours since Peter saw carnage behind Harry._

_Twelve hours since Harry took his last breath._

Peter had brought his corpse back to the home that they shared.

It took four enduring hours.

Taking off Harry's clothes and cleaning his body, scrubbing the blood off of his porcelain skin. Throwing his old clothes into the trash and never looking back. Getting as much blood off of their marble bathtub as humanly possible.

The harder he cries, the harder he scrubs, until he finally gives up.

That wasn't the worst part though.

  
The worst part was scrubbing Harry's blood off of his hands.

  
Peter knew it would always be there, but he didn't want a visual reminder.

_The blood wasn't coming off._

He wraps Harry's abdomen using one of the large wrapping Harry used to use on him. When Peter would come home all bruised up and Harry would be worried sick about him, found pacing back and forth in his living room freaking out, only to hug Peter tightly for dear life like it was the last time he would ever see him. Always rushing over to the the first aid kit, to fix all of peter's cuts. The webslinger wound insist that he is fine, and Harry needed to calm down, but Harry didn't care if Peter had a paper cut, he would always be there to patch him up.

Peter changes him into an old sweater. Peters old Columbia sweater class of 2015. It was a cerulean sweater that match the color of Harry's eyes.

_Those eyes._

_Those mesmerizing eyes_.

Peter then pulled a pair of black sweatpants onto Harry's  
Limp legs. Holding his body in his arms.

It shouldn't feel lighter, but it does.

He placed his body on the bed, and tucks him under their light grey comforter.

Peter sits in the door of the bed and holds Harry's icy hands.

They were going to travel the world together.

They were going to get married.

There's no way

Peter couldn't spend the rest of his life without him

Without his Harry.

He cried for hours, soaking Harry's hand with his fresh tears.

  
~*~

Peter couldn't stand to think about Spider-Man.  
The masked figure was supposed to save people, give them hope.

Hope doesn't mean anything if you have claws ripped through your chest.

Peter would of have switched places with Harry in a heartbeat. His activated self healing would've helped him survive, but Harry was completely human. He didn't have self healing powers.

A quick thought brushed through Peter's mind.

If he gave Harry his blood, his body would heal.

He dismissed it.

_No_

_No_

_No_

_No_

He couldn't. He didn't know what the consequences would be.

But what could possibly be worse than death?

Peter jumped up and grabbed a knife from the kitchen slowly walking over to Harry's body. Gripping tightly onto the knife and made a cut across his hand.

  
He cut a small gash on Harry's hand, watching little blood come out. Peter pressed his hand onto Harry's hand during held it. Watching the blood mix together.

It had to work

Peter cleaned up the wound and waited.

And waited.

_Nothing happened._

The silence swelled up sadness and frustration inside of Peter.

He couldn't take being in their bedroom, staring at Harry's body, lying there silently.

Peter did this to him,  
  
He got up and left the room

Leaving only a cold silence and a pale corpse behind him.

~*~

Peter was standing on the balcony of their penthouse, well, Harry’s really. Staring down at the shorter building of New York.

The temperature was chilly, as the night sky began to show its face with the sun beginning to set. A beautiful view lied over the horizon revealing an orange scene for Peters tired eyes to soak up.

Cool winds bit his face and cheeks.

He stayed outside for a couple hours in dead silence.

His finger tips felt white hot as his hands started to feel numb.

Taking deep breaths in through his nose and exhaling with his mouth slightly open, thinking about his future.

_The rest of his life._

He can't move on, he can't continue on. He didn't know how to.

He let his cold hands rest on top of his eyelids as he brought his head down, and continued to think.

~*~

  
“How am I alive?” Was the first though Harry had when he woke.

His eyes slowly fluttering open to be greeted to see himself under his blankets, in his room.

He quickly tried to sit up to examine more of his surroundings but he was greeted halfway with a shooting pain from his lower abdomen up towards his chest.

He lifted his sweater, Examining the long pinkish fleshy scars the made him feel sick. Those scars were oozing out with blood just a little while ago.

He remembered all of it.

_The pain_

_The fear_

_The blood_

_And Peter_.

He swung his legs off of his bed and placed the flat on the carpet, using all of his strength to push himself off of the warm bed.

He stood for a couple seconds before his legs became noodles under him. Wobbling furiously each and every second the longer he stayed up. His body plopped back onto the bed as he sighed in frustration.

He tried a couple more times until he finally got the hang of using his legs again.

Harry's small feet padded across the carpet, continuing to wobble slightly under him. He felt that with each step he took, his chances of falling over increased. Luckily his bed was close enough to the door so he held onto it for support.

Reaching the door frame he peered out, turning his head to scan his surroundings looking for any sign of Peter's presence, or anyone. It was quiet and Harry was alone.

Harry didn't want to be alone again.

“Peter?” Harry's voice came out small. His throat felt like sandpaper.

Just seconds later, Harry’s eyes meet Peter's pained chocolate ones.

“Harry?” Peters voice went, still having a natural strongness to it, but representing how pained his eyes were to a greater extent.

A small smile stretched across Harry's face as Peter ran towards him to sealing him into his large arms.

His smile fell as he let out a small whimper with the feeling the frostiness of Peters qfingertips along his skin, and the pressure that the hug had on the wounds on his chest.

Peter realized his pain and immediately broke the hug, but still staying extremely close to Harry's body.

Peter couldn't believe his eyes, all of his fears had been lifted from him. Seeing Harry alive was like having a dark cloud removed from his mind, and the sun finally shining through.

Peter held both arms on Harry sides, their heads only inches apart. Harry's hand was still holding onto the door, and the other was holding onto Peter for extra support.

“How are you feeling..?” The webslinger said. Breathing in the warm milky scent that the Osborn’s hair carried even throughout death. A smell he thought he would never smell again, a face he thought he would ever be able to see, and a soothing velvety voice he thought he would ever hear again.

Harry's legs still felt like wet noodles and it was getting harder each second to stay upright. “I feel..” was all he could begin to say when he collapsed into Peter's chest, his legs going completely limp under him.

Peter caught him in a split second, swooping him up bridal style, letting his tee shirt caress the side of Harry's face.

“Harry, what's wrong?” Peter asks frantically, like he was afraid of losing him again.

His limbs were numb as he was still managing to shiver even with a sweater and sweatpants on, and the chill from Peter’s hands weren't helping at all.

“I'm fine..” Harry shuddered, wrapping his small arms around Peter's neck, nuzzling his head into his shoulder. Breathing in the slight smell of spandex.

Peter kissed his forehead and walked swiftly towards their mahogany couch,dozens of multi colored pillows sprawled over it, decorating its luxurious frame. He gently places Harry's body on it, his head rested in the armrest, while his lower body lied casually.

As soon as Peter released his body from him, Harry's body shriveled into a fetal position, trying to keep himself warm.

Peter recognized this action and retrieved a warm blanket from the closet to cover Harry's body.

As soon as Harry's body touched the blacker he buried his body into it, struggling to keep any kind of heat inside.

“Thanks..” he shivered.

“Yeah..yeah..of course.” Peter whispered. Rubbing Harry's back continuously in an effort to keep him warm.

A momentous silence existed between the two of them when Harry's shivering finally diminished.

Heat and warmness caresses Harry's body and the burning sandpaper feeling came back worse each time he tried to swallow. Peter's hand shifted motions and to make small circles across Harry's back. The feeling was relaxing, and Harry began to feel safe again, with Peter’s protective aura.

Peter stood up discontinuing the safe motions on Harry's back through the plush forest green blanket.

Peter clears his throat. “Hey i’m going to go get you some water, okay?” He begins to stand up.

_Harry doesn't want to be left alone._

He felt a sort of, emptiness inside of him that he couldn't explain. A void he needed Peter to fill. He didn't want to be left alone, every time he closed his eyes, he would reimagine that night. The blood, the fear, the pain.

Harry rushed his hands to lightly hold Peter’s wrists.  
“Please don't go..” he whispers “Stay with me”

Peter whipped his body around to face Harry's lying on the couch. He immediately bent down and held Harry's other hand in his.  
“Hey..I'm not going to go anywhere.”

The Osborn nodded as Peter motioned him to scoot over to make room for him to lie on the couch.

The moment Peter's body made contact with the couch under the blankets, Harry's body snuggled into his like a koala attached to a tree branch. His head was nuzzled into Peter's chest as both of his arms wrapped around his sides.

Harry drifted away with warm kisses from the web slingers lips caressing his forehead and his skin embracing the smooth touch of his finger tips.

~*~

Harry’s eyes fluttered open to meet Peter's body still cuddled close to his. The living room was slightly dimmer as the sun disappeared from the sky, only a small light green table lamp illuminating the room. Harry must've been sleeping for hours, but his eyelids still felt like they could collapse at any second, he let out a small yawn that caught Peters attention.

“Hey, you're finally awake.” He breathes, turning to face Harry’s cocooned body within the blankets.

Harry lets his cerulean eyes meet Peters. “Yeah..” he begins. “I still feel so tired..”

“You feeling alright?” Peter asks. Concern resting in his eyes with a gentleness straying in his voice.

“I'm just..” Harry says. “Confused..”

“About what?” Peter asks.

Harry takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a couple seconds. Phantom pain shooting up his chest as he remembers the gory image from the night before.

_The blood_

_The pain_

_The fear_

“I remember everything..” he says. “There was so much blood….he ripped his claws right through me. How am I even alive?”

“Hey….” Peter whispered. Using one of his hands to lift Harry's small chin to look up at his face. He had to think of an excuse, to get Harry's mind off of this. He couldn't tell Harry that he used his blood, or that he actually did die…

“Gwen came over and patched you up….” Peter hesitated. “You're okay, you made it….”

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes averted from Peters.

Peter slowly reached to grip Harry's small cold hands in his, he could tell something was still eating away at his mind.

“What wrong?” Peter asks.

“He is still out there isn't he?” Harry whispers, his voice trembling slightly with fear.

Peter felt the grip on his hands tighten.

Harry tucked away his face into Peter's shoulder. His body shaking with the enormous sobs that came from his body. “I was so scared Pete…. I thought… I thought… I was going to die.”

Peter began stroking his head, running his fingers through his hair. “You're going to be okay.”

“He is never going to hurt you again, I promise.” Peter whispers.

"I'm never going to leave you alone again."

He felt Harry's sobs come to a halt when he cleared his voice to say something.

“Thank you..” he whispers.


End file.
